


Confusing Scrip

by yamichankagami1



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamichankagami1/pseuds/yamichankagami1
Summary: Team W is the one who charge to perform for the new year stage, but they need to perform new show. How can they get new material for their show? Sin and Takami’s little chat while search material in warehouse.
Relationships: Sin/Takami
Kudos: 1





	Confusing Scrip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Yami-chan Kagami here. This is my first time publish story in AO3. I already publish this story in bahasa Indonesia in my twitter account, so I want try to translate it in English and publish here. So here we go.

The new year's show will be challenging because the owner asks Team W to bring a new show for the new year. How could the W team always use the old shows, right? Of course the audience will get bored seeing it.

Everyone seems confused about what kind of show they will perform, but Kokuyou still wants them to find materials to make a new show. They must get new material soon which is important for them, they race with time. They need to find new materials before the show time arrives.

Takami himself had the idea to find out about materials that could be used for Team W's performances. He remembered that Maica had done the same thing for Team P and he try to discussed with him. After he got the hint that there was a lot of material that could be used in the warehouse, go there.

“Takami, come here. I got info for our show." Akira called out to him when he saw Takami passing in front of him.

“Really? What is that?" asked Takami.

“Earlier Ginsei said we could look for old materials in the warehouse and we want to go there."

“Ah, I want to go there too."

“Che, you found out it already, huh? I thought you don't know about it. "

“Fufu, sorry to disappoint you."

“Okay then. Can you go there by yourself?”

“I thought you want to come with me?"

Akira shook his head, if there is Takami who can check the material, why should he come? Or actually he just lazy to find the materials and wants to leave the job to Takami.

Takami just chuckled and excused himself to go to the warehouse. When he arrive there, he saw there’s a lot of unused books in the warehouse. Even there’s some books that seemed quite important and were left to rot in the warehouse with dust that filled the place.

“Even though this place is dusty, it feels like there are still people visiting it. Hee... interesting." muttered Takami.

He also took one of the books and wanted to read it. But he was surprised when the warehouse’s door opened and he smiled faintly when saw the man who had opened the door.

“Apparently there’s a travelers looking for treasure in the middle of the desert." said Sin said when he saw Takami who was in the warehouse.

“Fufu, yes. It's not easy to find the treasure. Do you want to find it with me, Sin? ” asked Takami.

“I’m not a traveler like you, I just a pedestrian offering water to a passing traveler."

“Ahaha, how bad. You even rejected me. "

Sin knew that Takami could find the material here so he didn't need to help him. So what made him come here? When he heard that Takami was in the warehouse looking for materials for their performance, he somehow wanted to see it.

Could it be that Sin is suspicious of what would Takami do if he was alone in this room? After all, everything in here was a left over from the people who disappeared and Sin was guarding them. He even know where all the books location. If some book was missing or a in a different location, of course he would know.

“Sin, I found a suitable story for the new year's show. What do you think?"

“Amidst the glittering stars in the night sky, you prefer a path that matches the night sky over a path illuminated by stars."

“I feel that this work fits perfectly with Team W. I will also prepare for the song."

“So that's your answer."

“Do you mind?"

“No. You’re the one who choose a different path so you know the risks ahead. Even though the darkness will come and finished you, you will still be on your way. ”

“Of course. If you choose a beautiful path, life will not be interesting. Don’t you think that too?”

Sin snorted softly. How can Takami say something like that? Of course, from the cover material that Takami chose, he already knew what kind of story they presented. The story originates from Chikamatsu Monzaemon's Kabuki performance — Onna goroshi abura no jigoku — a work that doesn't actually convey a New Year's atmosphere but oodly is suits to Team W.

“If you want to paint a bloody sad tale, be a hunter who makes a peaceful day roar in the silence."

"... I prefer to do it in silence, if with a roar then I will be caught."

“Hee..."

“Then my job’s done here. I’m going to prepare everything. Kokuyou must be waiting impatiently for the final result. ”

Takami came out of the warehouse with the material. He plans to finish everything in a short time so they can practice. The sooner the better, right?

On the other hand, Sin, who was still in the warehouse, just sighed. He knew Takami was sure of his choice and he wouldn't say much. But Takami’s choice of material that they were going to use made him curious, why should that “story” be chosen?

“Maybe a storm will hit the little bird that is still perched on the cage. But the little bird was completely unconscious, poor her. "

Sin was about to close the warehouse’s door and saw inside the room which still looked neat. Takami did nothing but looking for materials. Maybe right now the man wasn't doing anything, but no one knew what he would do next.

Nobody knows what will happen to Starless, including him. He does assert himself as a neutral party, but he will move if the little bird guarded here was get a trouble. However he didn't want that little bird to be hurt prematurely.

“The little bird is still weak, but that doesn't mean it isn't strong. That little bird will become stronger with time. I’m sure of it.”

[End]


End file.
